


Freedom

by DeanRykerStrom



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mentions of past non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 3 years of unspeakable horror, the light at the end of the tunnel is finally in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

_**A/N:** I think being in an upset mood means I end up writing angsty stuff but it seems to be what my brain wants at the moment, and I did promise you guys something SeBlaine today. It's 5am when I wrote this so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes as I haven't slept yet. **WARNING! Please note that this fic contains mentioning of past-noncon between an adult and an underage individual.** Please do not read if this bothers you. Thanks! _

* * *

FREEDOM

"I thought you'd never come!" Blaine slid the window open to let Sebastian in.

"Have I ever not kept a promise?" Sebastian put one hand on the window frame and the other on Blaine's shoulder as he swung his legs over the window sill. "Missed me?"

"Always." Blaine stepped forward and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

"Let me take a good look at the birthday boy." Sebastian held Blaine's face in his hands before leaning in to give him a kiss. It wasn't the hot and heavy kind; instead, it was short and sweet, and filled with promises.

"Why's your desk against the door?"

Blaine froze as the comment brought back what had transpired earlier in the day.

_There were yelling, words of hurt and insults, all hurled at him. Then there were the crashing of furniture, and the dishes being thrown at him, shattering into thousand pieces as they missed. And for the first time in his life, Blaine said something to his assailant in defiance._

_But then he was falling._

_Pain, followed by more pain, until he managed to get free and ran up the stairs into his bedroom, barricading himself and ignoring the angry pounding from the other side._

Blaine shook his head and shoved the unpleasant memories away.

"Stepdad." He buried his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck, inhaling his scent. Sebastian smelled like sandalwood today.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Sebastian rubbed the small of Blaine's back comfortingly. "I wish I could say I was surprised. Are you okay? Did he— did he hurt you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Blaine tightened his hold on Sebastian. "At least he didn't hurt me that way this time. It's gotten a lot less over the past months; I think he's finally losing interest."

"Jesus, Blaine!" Sebastian took a step back to take a good look at Blaine. Even in the poor lighting, Blaine could see the anger in those eyes. "That piece of sh—"

"It's doesn't matter anymore, I'm eighteen." Blaine looked away, the feeling of shame once again coursing through him. "But at least now I can finally get out of here."

"That's why I'm here. By the way trust fund came through last week."

"That's not what I meant." Blaine shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was to leech off his boyfriend. "I would've leave at the first chance I got after today. I don't plan on living off of you."

"I know, Blaine. I know. Just don't worry about it." Sebastian interrupted. "The most important thing right now is to get the fuck out of here. You got your stuff packed?"

"They're all here." Blaine gestured at the duffel bag next to his bed. He didn't pack much, only the essentials and a few pieces of items that reminded him of the happier times.

The happier times when both of his parents were still alive, before his father perished in the plane crash, before his mother re-married, and before she passed away from cancer three years ago.

Three years ago was when Blaine's stepdad showed his true colors, and that was when the horrors started.

Blaine shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to relive his first time.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes snapped open at Sebastian's voice. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"We need to go back out this way. We can't go through the front without moving that desk." Sebastian walked toward the window again. "As much as I'd like to wake up that bastard and castrate him, I'd much prefer spending the rest of my life with you than in jail."

The thought of Sebastian wanting to spend the rest of their lives together warmed Blaine to his core. Even after all these years, he still found it hard to believe that he had Sebastian, and that Sebastian had chosen to be with him when he could've had his pick of any boy.

Especially one that didn't come with the baggage that Blaine carried.

_The room was heavy with the smell of sex, sweat, and roses. The bed creaked noisily from the movement of its occupants, each thrust pushing the headboard against the wall._

_Blaine had his legs wrapped around Sebastian, his neck straining as he tried to lean up for a kiss. He needed Sebastian, he thirsted for him. Never in Blaine's dreams had he ever imagined that being intimate with someone could actually feel good; that having someone inside of him didn't always have to mean pain._

" _You're gorgeous, so beautiful." Sebastian would pepper soft kisses on any bare skin that he could reach as he whispered praises into Blaine's ear. "I fucking love you to pieces."_

_Blaine didn't think he would ever feel beautiful or pure, not after what he had gone through; nor did he ever think that anyone would love him._

_How could anyone love damaged goods? Especially one as damaged as he was?_

_It had taken Blaine one year after becoming official with Sebastian to take their relationship to the next level. Sebastian never pushed. Instead, he had been sympathetic and understanding about Blaine's plight. But even then, in the back of Blaine's mind that there was always this fear that Sebastian would one day realize how fucked up he was and abandon him._

_Everyone that Blaine had ever cared for all ended up leaving him at the end: his father, his mother, his older brother. Two of them dead, the other estranged._

" _I wish you were my first." Blaine said in a small voice afterwards. Blaine was cuddled up against Sebastian, his head resting against Sebastian's chest while Sebastian had his arms slung over Blaine and wrapped around securely around his waist. "I'm so sorry."_

" _Blaine, look at me. Come on, look at me." Sebastian's voice was gentle. Reluctantly, Blaine looked up. "I_ am _your first."_

" _You know what I meant."_

" _That bastard doesn't count. He's a fucking pedophile and rapist." Sebastian pressed his lips tightly in a thin line as he clenched his jaws in anger. "What your stepdad did to you was unforgiveable. Dammit, I wish I could do something. I want to tell the authorities—"_

" _You can't and you know it won't help." Blaine shook his head. "I'll be eighteen in a few months. He can't control me anymore after that."_

" _I'm going to take you away from all this. I promise." Sebastian reached down and laced his fingers with Blaine's. "I want you safe. With me."_

" _Sebastian—" Blaine didn't want to be a burden or a worry to the one person in the world that loved him._

" _My trust fund is supposed to come in a month or two, I can support you. My parents don't give a shit what I do with the money."_

" _Sebastian, I really don't think—"_

" _Shhh … It's all right, Blaine." Sebastian planted a kiss on Blaine's forehead. "I wish we can run away right now, but—"_

" _I know, it's no use if I'm not an adult. I can't have you in jail for allegedly kidnapping a minor." Blaine smiled wistfully. "We—we probably shouldn't even be doing this."_

_When Blaine saw the expression on Sebastian's face, he quickly explained. "No! You didn't force me. I wanted this. I—If I could, I'd do this everyday."_

" _Everyday?" Sebastian echoed, Blaine felt his face turning red. "We can definitely do this as many times as you want, especially when you're legal."_

" _You promise you'll come for me then?" Promises were easily broken, there had been many broken promises in Blaine's life. But Sebastian was an exception, wasn't he? Blaine certainly hoped so._

" _I Promise. On the night you turned eighteen, pack everything and be ready. I'm coming for you."_

"Come on, I brought one of those fire escape ladders." Sebastian reached out his arm and gestured for Blaine to follow.

"Did you get the ladder from Sky Mall?" Blaine asked after he made sure he was now safely inside Sebastian's vehicle.

"Guilty." Sebastian grimaced at the mentioning of the merchant. "But I'd deny it if you ever tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me." Blaine looked outside at the house that he grew up in. He had expected to feel more melancholy about leaving everything behind, but somehow he wasn't. Instead, Blaine felt relieved, excited, and for the first time since his mother had passed away, hope.

There was nothing left in that house for him.

"You ready?" Sebastian placed his hand over Blaine's.

Blaine turned his attention to Sebastian's hand, now covering Blaine's protectively. He looked up and met Sebastian's gaze. Sebastian's eyes were full of love and reassurance. And Blaine knew, for certain at that moment, that everything was finally going to be all right.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

For the first time since his nightmare begun three years ago, Blaine Anderson was finally free.

(END)

* * *

_**Addendum:** I have a Tumblr where I put up the SeBlaine drabbles that aren't uploaded here. it's also the easiest way to get a hold of me. I'd be honored if you can follow and say hello. I can be found at " **rykerstrom . tumblr . com** ". Thanks._


End file.
